


Save it for the Battlefield

by madziraphale



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Bar Room Brawl, Everyone Is Alive, Feels, Fluff, Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Non-Binary Shepard, Other, Pet Names, Post-Mass Effect 3, but what's new, i just had to tag it, kaidan is soft, of course shep gets into a bar fight what do you expect, really - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-15 23:14:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9262991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madziraphale/pseuds/madziraphale
Summary: Shepard and Kaidan have chat about what shore leave really means. Something short and soft set post-ME3.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hope I did them justice! Thanks for reading!

“Shepard?” Kaidan projected his voice as much as he could over the large crowd in front of him. For the love of...all he’d done was grab he and Phil another drink at the bar not even thirty feet from where they were, but somehow, Shepard had disappeared into the throng of humans and aliens that had suddenly formed...right where Shepard had been standing.

“You’ve _got_ to be kidding me,” Kaidan sighed. He set the drinks down on the nearest table, preparing himself to weave through the clump of bar-goers to reach his partner. He’d barely moved past a salarian on the outer edge when he heard a sickening crack, followed by a dull thud. A hush fell over the crowd until a sharp wolf-whistled pierced it, preceding a bellow that could only come from one person.

“Holy _shit_ , Lola!” James’s shout prompted the crowd to erupt into cheers. Kaidan hoped that was a good sign. He spotted Garrus before the rest of his friends, right as the turian boosted Shepard onto James’s shoulder in victory.

“Make way for the hero of the galaxy, the pride of humanity, the...Commander Shepard!” Garrus slurred through his cheer, but the just-as-tipsy crowd joined him anyway and cleared a surprisingly wide path for the crew of the Normandy and their slightly-battered Commander.

Kaidan’s eyes flew to Phil instantly, taking in all of their injuries. A few already-showing bruises, a bloody lip, and a tear in their favorite shirt were the only things Shepard had to show for their brawl, and Kaidan couldn’t help the relief that flooded his system.

As soon as James set Phil back on their feet, Liara, Tali, and Grunt swarmed them.

“Shepard! That was...Keelah! Unbelievable! You really didn’t have to…” Phil waved their hand nonchalantly at the quarian.

“Tali, you’re family. And when someone insults family…” Shepard brushed some of their dark hair out of their eyes, “well...they know what happens now, at least.” The rest of them laughed, and Grunt came up from behind Shepard to put them in a playful headlock. The crew laughed harder, and this time, Kaidan couldn’t help but join them. The sound of his voice mingled in with the group drew Shepard’s eyes towards him, and Kaidan felt his heart do that annoying flip it always did when Shepard looked at him.

“I hate to break up the celebration--especially when it’s about me--but I’ve got a drink and a _very_ cute major waiting for me,” Phil squeezed Grunt’s hand, and the krogan released them, rolling his eyes at Shepard’s comment. The whole crew watched as Shepard sauntered a bit sloppily towards their husband, stopping in front of him before standing on their toes to plant a kiss on his lips. Tali’s dreamy sigh was almost-- _almost_ \--drowned out by Grunt’s disgusted noise.

“Drinks are on me, everyone!” Liara’s calm voice hushed Shepard’s band of misfits, “Let’s leave these two alone, shall we?” A combination of cheers and grumbles was heard from the bunch before they trailed away, leaving the major and the commander by themselves.

Shepard rocked back and forth on their feet, looking at Kaidan a bit apprehensively from beneath their lashes. Kaidan tried to reign in his emotions but…

“I know,” Phil beat him to the punch. Kaidan’s eyes met theirs, his widened a bit in surprise. Phil rolled their eyes in response.

“Kaidan, we’ve been married for two years. You don’t think I can tell when you’re upset?” Kaidan could do nothing but sigh. They were right. Again. He meant to say something, _anything_ , but Shepard had already grabbed their drink and was holding his out for him to take. He obliged, and Phil immediately caught his free hand in theirs and dragged him onto the bar’s balcony.

No matter how many times he saw it, the view of the Citadel at night was something to behold. The contrast of the bright neon lights and the soft twinkle of the stars, the muffled beat of music from the bar behind them, the soft thrum of the mass effect field, the chorus of traffic and chatter... As incredible as it all was, the bustle normally caused Kaidan to get a massive headache. But he found he could drown it out, knowing that it meant he and Shepard and their friends, and, hell, the entire _galaxy_ had made it out alive from the war with the reapers. For that, he figured the constant pulse of the Citadel's civilian lifeblood was tolerable.

“Okay, major,” Shepard’s voice dragged Kaidan out of his thoughts, “spill. What did I do this time?” As usual, Phil’s comment held the classic sarcastic undertone, but Kaidan had known them long enough to see the genuine care and curiosity in their eyes. He took a deep swig of his drink and set it down on the balcony railing.

“Shepard...I know this is a lot to ask, especially from you,” his eyes sparkled cheekily before his brows returned to their serious furrow, “but could you maybe try _not_ to get yourself banged up when we’re on shore leave? I…” Kaidan paused at the feeling of Phil’s hand on his arm, “I see you get the shit beaten out of you enough as it is. Hell, I’ve watched you die... _twice_.” He choked up a bit. Shit, _why_ the _hell_ was he so emotional all of a sudden?

“It’s not that I don’t think you can’t handle yourself in a bar fight. Hell, I know that you can better than anyone, but just...let’s save the bruising for missions, eh? Just let me be happy that you’re safe, even for a little bit.” As soon as the words left his lips, Shepard’s own took their place, and Kaidan immediately encircled his arms around Phil’s waist to hold the them steady. Shepard broke their kiss quicker than he’d have liked, and Kaidan found himself following their lips with his out of instinct. Phil let out a soft laugh, and pressed their forehead firmly to Kaidan’s.

“Hey,” Shepard’s voice was soft, but it was the only thing Kaidan could hear, “I’m sorry, sugar. I mean it.” Kaidan felt himself soften at the pet name. That coupled with Phil’s soft gaze...well. It was enough to quell any stress he may have had.

God, he lived for moments like these, though he’d argue that any moments spent with Philomena Shepard were worth living for. He relished in the softness for a few moments longer, trying his best to count the freckles on Shepard’s nose, when a shout from Grunt and a surprisingly girly shriek from Joker got both of their attention.

Kaidan used that moment to slide his hand down from Phil’s waist to squeeze them on the backside. Shepard jumped and let out a bit of a squeak before grabbing Kaidan by the collar and bringing him down into a searing kiss. He gladly reciprocated, letting his hands roam, smiling into the kiss when Phil's hand moved to his hair. Just as he started to get a little too caught up in the brush of their tongues together, he pulled away, this time leaving Shepard as the one wanting more.

  
“I think we should go check on our kids, Commander,” Kaidan snagged his drink and finished it off, leaving one hand snug around his partner’s waist. He leaned back in, placing a kiss on their temple before whispering, “happy anniversary, Phil.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey again!
> 
> Thank you once again for reading this. I hope you enjoyed it! Bioware has once again consumed my every waking moment with another beautiful and intriguing story, so my creative spark is back in action. I hope to write more soon! Comments would be incredibly appreciated!


End file.
